


I'll wash it all away

by luckiestlucky



Series: UshiHina weekly prompts!! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Doubt, Fluff, Hinata loves him vvv much, M/M, Newly weds, Romantic Shower, Self Confidence Issues, Showers, UshiHina - Freeform, Ushijima has trouble with his emotions, also making a series cause i'll probably do more prompts, also no smut bc im a chicken, bUT MAYBE ONE DAY, i think the prompt has actually passed but i got randomly inspired, i'll tag the prompt name lmao, they both love each other vvv much, this is for Elena's ushihina weekly prompt, uhhh not sure what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckiestlucky/pseuds/luckiestlucky
Summary: Ushijima feels... Uncertain. He doesn't want to feel this way.Hinata will make it go away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> oh gosh writers block is fucking nightmare. it doesn't help that i've been an emotional wreck lately. 
> 
> anywho!!! this is for elena's (@ ushi-hina on tumblr definitely check her out if you haven't shes AMAZING) ushihina weekly prompt!!!! i didnt do the first week which was 'Flight' bc I couldnt get inspired :-( AND HONESTLY THIS IS LATE AND I THINK THIS WEEK'S PROMPT HAS PASSED ALREADY BUT I STILL R WANTED TO POST IT!!!! 
> 
> So this week's prompt is 'Doubt'. I hope you enjoy!! Thank you for reading!! <3

“You’re so tense, Waka,” Shouyou’s voice was barely above a whisper. His small hands were running up and down Ushijima’s back, gently rubbing the warm water from the shower into his smooth skin in a relaxing manor. 

 

Ushijima merely grunted in response, trying to indulge in the feeling of his husband’s tiny palms kneading his sore muscles. He knew he was sore because it had been a really, really long day. His and Shouyou’s wedding turned out even better than they both could’ve dreamed, from Shouyou crying tears of joy when they said their vows, to the final dance of the night when Ushijima lifted Shouyou towards the starry sky and admired the boy with wings he had been dreaming to his call his husband for a long time. 

 

It had all been  _ perfect. _ Every smile, every kiss, all _perfect._ It was worth every second of planning, worth every penny. 

 

So, why was Ushijima feeling so…  _ Uncertain. _

 

That was why Ushijima couldn’t focus, focus on the fact that he would be leaving with Shouyou to go on their honeymoon tomorrow morning, focus on the fact that he was now in the shower with his husband… Not his husband to-be anymore, he finally had a ring, they had matching rings, rings that symbolized their requited, wholesome love that would last until they parted. 

 

_ Until they parted… _

 

That was the source of Ushijima’s  _ uncertainty, _ his  **_doubt,_ ** his  _ fear. _ He  _ feared _ that Shouyou would part with him too soon, they had promised forever, but so many promises had been broken in the past that Ushijima couldn’t help but feel unsure. 

 

What if Shouyou leaves by choice, or what if he gets taken? What if Ushijima does something to make Shouyou leave, of course they fought sometimes and their arguments got a bit heated, but they never got out of hand and ended with someone leaving. 

 

What if Ushijima pushed Shouyou away this time, because of his temper, makes him leave him? What if he can’t protect Shouyou, what if _ — _

 

“Wakatoshi!” Shouyou calling out to him made Ushijima’s shoulders lurch, he registered the feeling of Shouyou’s small arms wrapped around his stomach, his orange curls tickling his back muscles and his tiny nose buried in his skin.

“You’re shaking… I can tell you’re crying too,” Shouyou murmured. Startled, Ushijima reached up and felt snot running down his face and mixing with the shower water. It was gross, but it always happened when Ushijima cried, it’s one of the reasons why he hated crying. 

 

“Waka, turn around and kneel for me?” Shouyou asked, Ushijima felt Shouyou’s arms unwrap from his stomach and a squeak that followed told Ushijima that Shouyou was sitting on the area of tile at the back of the shower. 

 

Ushijima did as told, turning and kneeling in front of Shouyou’s wet legs. The smaller man bit his bottom lip, wiggling his small wet toes as he reached for the shampoo bottle. Ushijima bowed his head and closed his eyes, waiting for the feeling of the ginger’s small fingers massaging and washing his scalp. 

 

“You’re not the only one who’s scared you know,” Shouyou said quietly as he molded his hands in Ushijima’s hair. He circled his palms together, making sure he rubbed the suds into every lock of Ushijima’s hair, the hair he loved so much, the hair he loved washing and running his fingers through whenever he could. 

 

“So, I’m going to wash away all your _uncertain_ feelings, with the shampoo, the conditioner, the body wash, everything negative will wash off with all the soap, leaving behind a squeaky clean muscle man,” Shouyou couldn’t help but giggle at his own words. The tinkling sound of Shouyou’s happiness made Ushijima smile, his heart feeling lighter and warmer in his chest already. 

 

“And… I want you to do the same for me,” Shouyou said hesitantly, standing up quickly and leaning over Ushijima to grab the showerhead. “I want you to wash away all my doubt, because like I said… You’re not the only one’s who’s scared.” 

 

Ushijima hardly believed it. Shouyou was a  _ monster, _ a fearless  _ monster _ that charged ahead at full speed with the courage of 1000 knights. Ushijima always admired that quality, even if it annoyed him and made him seethe with rage sometimes. Shouyou was brave, admirable, perfect almost…How could he be scared? 

 

“I’ve come to realize that volleyball wasn’t the only thing in this world that put impossible walls in front of me. Life is just a series of walls, one coming right after you conquer another. With… You, Wakatoshi, I’ve been able to conquer more walls than I ever could have dreamed to get past on my own. We did it together, as a team, we are each other’s strength.” 

 

Ushijima felt Shouyou’s small hand cup around his chin, he met his husband’s teary eyes and felt his heart clench tight, a lump also forming in his throat. 

 

“It’s okay to be scared, it’s okay to be worried, it’s okay to be protective and loving, it’s okay to be scared of your emotions sometimes, especially if they’re unfamiliar. Never forget, that you have me as much as I have you, that’s what our rings mean, I want to hold onto you as long as I can, I want to protect you as long as I can, even though I’m smaller. I love you… And I’m the luckiest to be called _Ushijima Shouyou…_ Wakatoshi, I’m yours, and I’m so glad I can call you mine. It’s okay to  **_doubt,_ ** but don’t forget… I’m gonna stay, so stay for me too.” 

 

Ushijima couldn’t help the tears and snot running down his face, the overwhelming love he felt for the man in front of him, the sunshine that lit up his days and filled him to the brim with joy. Shouyou laughed, swiping his tiny thumb across Ushijima’s face and catching some of his tears. 

 

“I love you~! No  **_doubt_ ** in my heart, and I’m glad I’ve come this far with you, and I can’t wait to go farther,” Shouyou said. Ushijima didn’t know what to do besides reach up and wrap his slippery arms around Shouyou, he loved him so much, so so much, and he was glad his uncertainty was mutually exclusive and understood. That was most important to him, that he and the love of his life were on the same page. 

 

“Alright, Waka, you’re hurting my back,” Shouyou strained. Ushijima immediately let go, helping Shouyou adjust himself. 

 

“I’m sorry if I hurt you, I love you too Shouyou, alot… I’m ecstatic that we share a last name, and that we have this rings… I…” Ushijima trailed off when Shouyou pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, nuzzling the place he kissed with his nose. 

 

“It’s okay, I understand, now let’s wash you up manly strawberry,” Shouyou winked as he reached up to grab the conditioner. Ushijima smacked his cheeks, embarrassment making them heat up more. He thought it was inconvenient that he blushed a bright red when he was flustered, but Shouyou thought it was the most perfect thing and he loved it, so Ushijima didn’t entirely dislike it. 

  
After the newlyweds finished washing each other’s doubts away, they went to bed with their bodies wrapped around one another. Surrounded by the pure bliss of being in love, they slept better than they both had in a long time. 


End file.
